New Adventure Comics Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Admiral Allen * Marvin Locations: * Rio Vehicles: * U.S. battleship * U.S. scout plane * 2 gangster planes * speedboat | StoryTitle2 = Tom Brent: "The Dope Ring" | Synopsis2 = As Tom Brent is returning to his boat one night, he hears gunshots coming from an area of the docks. He runs out to investigate the source, where he finds two figures retreating into town. They manage to elude him as he gives chase, leaving Tom to go back to the scene at the docks to figure out what happened. That's when Tom sees the dead body of the dock's night watchman, and a good friend of his. Tom swears to find the killers who did this. The local waterfront cafe is the source where many criminal minds come together and drink, so that's where Tom Brent starts his search. A pair of eyes watch him enter, recognizing his face. When Tom is unable to find any clues, he leaves through the back way, where he is grabbed and knocked out by the two men. They leave him a note warning him to back off, or they'll kill him too. Back at the dock,the Harbormaster tells Tom that all boats are to remain docked for a while, as the police are searching through the cargo for smuggled dope. When he returns to his cabin, one of the crewman is discovered snooping around. Tom sends the man away, and turns in for the night. In the morning, Tom visits the cafe again to see if he can learn anything from its patrons. But his captain suddenly calls him in, where a detective for the police is waiting. He shows Tom an illegal pack of morphine that they discovered in his dresser drawer. So that's what the crewman was doing! Tom was being framed! The detective tries to take him into custody, but Tom rams into him and runs outside, he has to find the real smugglers and clear his name. That's when a man appears. Calling himself Morell, he tells Tom that he can help him if he will come to the back room of the cafe. When he does, though, he finds out that Morell is the smuggler, and the two killers were working for him! He quickly grabs one of the men's gun and shoots the light out over their head. With the cover of darkness, Tom is able to subdue the smugglers until the captain and detective arrive. Tom shows them the boxes of morphine that they were selling, and the detective and police have the men arrested. Tom's name is cleared and his friend is avenged. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Brent's captain Antagonists: * Morell ** his gang: Lou, Joe, and Slade Other Characters: * Police Captain Devere * Ed Locations: * waterfront: ** docks ** cafe | StoryTitle3 = Federal Men: "The Cobra, Part 2" | Synopsis3 = Steve Carson hurries to the address where the exchange is supposed to take place, unaware that The Cobra has been tipped off. The address is a flower shop, which he examines while the customers keep the clerk busy. He steps over a depression in the floor, and upon closer examination, it reveals a trapdoor. The clerk slyly watches as Steve descends the ladder underground. Then he goes over and locks the trapdoor shut, trapping Steve inside. With a phone call, he alerts the Cobra that the G-man is on his way. At the bottom of the ladder is a steel reinforced door. Steve looks closer, but receives a powerful electric shock upon touching it. He is knocked out, and two thugs carry him through the door into the chamber of the Cobra! This sinister man, with a snake draped around his shoulders, greets Steve as he awakens. With a diabolical laugh, he tosses Steve into a small room, where the kidnapped Burnses are tied up, awaiting their fate. Through a small opening, a cobra is tossed onto the room. With his necktie, Steve fights and kills the deadly reptile. Time passes, and the Cobra enters through the door to see his handiwork with the captives. He is surprised by Steve Carson, who grabs the gun from his hand and herds him and his thugs into a corner. He contacts his fellow Federal Men and has the kidnappers taken away. The chief congratulates Steve on a job well done. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * The Cobra Other Characters: * Mr. Burns * Mrs. Burns | StoryTitle4 = Nadir, Master of Magic: "The Mystery of Mr. Lynn, Part 1" | Synopsis4 = Nadir is taking a quiet stroll across the when he spies a lovely young woman walking past him and towards the bridge's edge. She then climbs over the railing, in a trance-like state, and is about to jump when Nadir grabs her and pulls her to safety. The woman is confused, and seems to have trouble remembering who she is or where she lives, so Nadir takes her back to his place. There, he mixes a potion, to remove the spell put over the girl. He then once again asks her name. She replies that it's Marion Carver, and that she's an actress. The last thing she remembers is leaving for her home after a performance. She asks Nadir to take her home, to which he agrees. The following day, Nadir decides to go see the play, starring Marion. He still fears for her safety, so he wants to keep an eye on her. After the show, he heads backstage to greet Marion and give her praise for her performance. Marion introduces Nadir to the producer, Mr. Lynn, a man with a suspicious aura about him. Nadir also notes how his ring seems to react negatively when he shakes Mr. Lynn's hand. He takes Marion aside to have a talk with her while Nadir waits. When she returns, Nadir asks her to join him for supper. Miss Carver and Nadir talk a great deal, mostly about Mr. Lynn, who it seems once had a handsome face until he was injured in a train wreck. Marion mentions how he has always thought a great deal of her, almost to the point of aggravating her. It is his character she can not tolerate, rather than his looks, which is why she rejects his advances. Nadir thanks her for a lovely evening, and the two part. When he returns home, Nadir consults his crystal ball. The image of Mr. Lynn starts to appear, and a sense of foreboding starts to grip Nadir firmly. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Lynn Other Characters: * Marion Carver * Arcot Locations: * ** George Washington Bridge ** Broadway | StoryTitle5 = Captain Desmo: "In India, Part 1" | Synopsis5 = Captain Desmo nonchalantly walks down the streets of Calcutta, India, in search of new adventure. A commotion breaks out as a group of bandits attack another tourist for his money. As one of the bandits pulls out a knife, Desmo whips out his gun and fires. The bullet hits and shatters the blade, to the thief's amazement. The tourist introduces himself as Gabby McGuire, and assists Desmo in fighting the men off. When the battle has ended, Desmo and Gabby have a friendly chat. A peddler approaches them and shows off a beautiful purple scarf, which Desmo agrees to buy. All the while, a man lurking in the shadows follows behind them. As they move along out of the busy streets, a man runs over to Desmo and examines the scarf. He frantically asks where he got it, explaining that it's the same scarf his daughter wore when she disappeared. They offer to help the man find the peddler that sold Desmo the scarf. Gabby spots him in the street, and he and Desmo give chase as the peddler runs off. They see him duck into an alley and follow behind, but when they turn the corner, they are shocked to find the peddler laying on the ground, dead, with a knife sticking out of his back. Desmo finds a sandal next to the body, and believes it may be a clue to the murderer's identity. He takes it to a Hindu mystic, who uses the sandal as a psychic link to the owner. It is a well known robber, Shiek El Ben Hasar, who lives in the northern hills, which is an area few men dare to tread. After leaving the mystic's home, Desmo suggests they get some sleep for the long journey tomorrow. Gabby agrees, and takes him to the hotel where he is staying. That night, the figure who had been shadowing them makes his move. Sneaking into the men's bedroom he holds a branch with a wild cobra wrapped around it, over the head of the sleeping Captain Desmo. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby McGuire Antagonists: * Shiek El Ben Hasar Other Characters: * Robert Egan * Seyah Ashear Locations: * , | StoryTitle7 = Tod Hunter: "The God of the Ruby Eyes, Part 2" | Synopsis7 = Tommy and Tod have discovered the cell where the girl was being held, however the guards find them and chase them down the corridors. Tod finds an unlocked door they can duck into, and Tommy follows him. The guards pass them by outside, having lost their trail. The room they're in has a low light, and they notice a figure sleeping in the corner. It is a woman dressed in strange garb. As she rises from her slumber, she demands that Tod and Tommy identify themselves. As soon as they do, she recognizes them as the Americans that her men threw in the cell earlier. She is Zara, Empress of the Ruby Eye. The guards burst into the room then, Zara orders them to chain up the two explorers and allow them to watch the sacrifice tomorrow. At dawn the next day, Tod and Tommy are taken by the guards to the sacrificial chamber, where a very large demonic statue looms over an altar. Then a girl is brought in, flanked by an escort of guards. Zara takes her place behind the altar, and commands that the girl be brought forth. That's when Tommy and Tod make their move! Snatching the swords from the guards, they slash and slice their way through to the altar. While Tommy holds Zara and the guards at bay, Tod unties the girl and escapes with her down a passage. She tells him her name is Gail Duncan, and that her father is still locked up in their cell. Tod tries a different route back to the dungeon area, but instead winds up in a circular chamber, almost like an arena. The shutter gates slam shut behind them, and a lion is released from a side door, pacing hungrily towards Gail and Tod. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tommy Withers Antagonists: * Empress Zara ** her guards and soldiers Other Characters: * Gail Duncan Locations: * Items: * the Ruby Eyes of the god | StoryTitle8 = Dale Daring: "The Red Hatchet, Part 6" | Synopsis8 = Dale and her father have been brought before Dwan Yo, Tsin Lee's father. He plans on slowly torturing the two of them to death, in revenge for the murder of his only son. Dwan Yo chooses Dale to be the first victim, ordering her father put in chains nearby, so that he will be forced to watch his daughter's torment. She is bound hand and foot, and stretched over a rack. Captain Brewster and Ali have nearly made it out of the tunnel. They come up behind a guard and quickly knock him out before he notices them. Brewster then dresses in the guard's clothing, hoping any others will be fooled. He and Ali advance towards the end of the tunnel, where they come across a dark and foreboding pagoda. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Don Brewster * Ali Antagonists: * Dwan Yo ** his vassals Other Characters: * Mr. Daring Locations: * | StoryTitle9 = Detective Sergeant Carey of the Chinatown Squad : "The Dope Smugglers on the Rising Sun" | Synopsis9 = After solving the kidnapping case of Lola Manners, Sergeant Carey and Sleepy sail back to the States on board the "Rising Sun", a trans-pacific ocean liner. Sleepy is enjoying the sea breeze, when Carey comes running up with a radio message from the police. It says that there is very likely a dope smuggling ring on the boat, and they ask Carey and Sleepy to keep their eyes open, being the only law officers aboard. Sergeant Carey reviews the crew manifest, but finds nothing suspicious. But then, while he and Sleepy are looking around the deck, they overhear voices coming from a cabin. Someone wanted out of a 'crooked business' but the other voice won't let them. The cabin door opens, and a gruff bearded man snarls out at them. Carey and Sleepy take the hint and leave. Back in their own cabin, Carey finds out that the bearded man was listed as "Doctor Manchester Knight," and that he was tending to a very sick patient. They now have a lead, and even better, the good doctor doesn't know they are lawmen. Carey tells Sleepy to look through Knight's luggage while they are having dinner in the dining hall. Carey himself intends on following him to dinner to see if he can learn anything else. That evening, Carey sits at a table with his back to Doctor Knight and his guest, a lovely young woman. He hears them say something about plans, and then the doctor excuses himself. Sleepy has broken into the room and is looking through the luggage for anything incriminating. Suddenly Knight appears, holding a gun, glaring at Sleepy suspiciously. Sleepy is able to think of a good ruse. He begs the man not to turn him in, saying that he's a four-time offender and could be sent off to prison for life. Doctor Knight tells him that in exchange for letting Sleepy go, he may need to call on him for a favor sometime. Carey and Sleepy are exchanging notes back at the cabin. Sergeant Carey follows the woman to the deck, where a man wearing a uniform hands her a package. She then hurries back into the cabin where the sick man was supposed to be. Sleepy knows that if they could only confirm the package's contents, they'd have the proof they need. Carey already has a plan, though it comes with some risk. That night, Carey disguises himself as the doctor and heads to where the man with the package is supposed to be. But before he can reach for the package, the real Doctor Knight shows up and exposes Carey as an imposter! A fight breaks out between them, until the ship's captain puts a stop to it. Carey and Sleepy are thrown into the hold, just as Carey intended. With the two of them locked up, he figured the doctor would think it was safe to continue his plan uninterrupted. A crewman appears at the door to let them know that the sick man has passed away. That's when it hits him. Carey knew how they were planning to get the dope off the ship! He asked the captain, who was wise to Carey's whole act, to let him out so he can contact Inspector Foster. After the ship docks, the Inspector comes aboard with the police, and has Doctor Knight and the girl arrested, per Sergeant Carey's request, though he notes that without any evidence they couldn't hold them on anything. Carey takes them to the coffin of the man who had "died." He has the Inspector lift the lid two inches, while he tosses some pepper into the crack. In a few seconds, the lid pops open as the man inside sneezes and coughs! All the packages of dope fly out onto the ground as the man sits up. The police congratulate Carey and Sleepy as they haul the smugglers away. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Antagonists: * Doctor Manchester Knight ** his gang of smugglers Other Characters: * Inspector Foster Vehicles: * S.S. Rising Sun | StoryTitle10 = Robin Hood: "Episode 6" | Synopsis10 = After hearing of the stout priest of Fountains Abbey, Robin Hood decides to seek him out to draw him into his band. After a days ride on horseback, he spots the Friar reading on the bank of a wide river. Before he tries to recruit him, Robin decides to test the man's strength and courage. Friar Tuck watches Robin Hood approach with his bow in hand. Standing proud, he informs the archer that if he is a thief, robbing him would be pointless for he doesn't carry any coin. Robin responds that he isn't interested in the priest's life, but merely wishes to cross the river without getting wet. So he demands that the Friar carry him on his shoulders across the ford. Angrily, the Friar scolds him before he obliges, taking the task as a test of his faith. Once he has carried Robin to the other end, however, he pulls out a blade from beneath his robe and holds it to Robin's throat. Friar Tuck tells Robin that he left his favorite book on the opposite shore and ordered to be carried across, just as he had done for him. Robin does so, and afterwards grabs at the Friar's legs as he walks towards his book. Still wishing to cross to the other side, Robin once again forces the Friar to carry him. But this time as they get midway across, Robin is thrown into the water where he is left to swim. As soon as Friar Tuck reaches the shore, Robin Hood pulls an arrow out of his quiver. Seeing this, Friar Tuck takes out a small shield and goads Robin into shooting his arrow. Again and again, Robin aims at the priest, with Friar Tuck blocking every arrow, until Robin's quiver is empty. At that point, Robin wades ashore while reaching for his broadsword. The Friar pulls a sword out of his own scabbard hidden beneath his robe. The two men battle, dodging and parrying each other's blades, until both become weary. Robin Hood calls for a truce from the swordplay. He asks the Friar for a break, until he can blow three times on his horn. Friar Tuck in turn agrees only if Robin would let him blow into his whistle three times. As the last blast echoes out from Robin's horn, his band of Merry Men rush out with arrows at the ready. Friar Tuck laughs at this underhanded trick and blows on his whistle thrice, summoning a pack of wolves to his aid. They chase after Robin, who is forced to climb to the high branch of a tree to get away. Then the wolves set their eyes on the merry men, dodging and weaving out of the path of each arrow they fire. Will Scarlet steps forward and holds a hand out to the beasts. They begin to dance happily around him in play, recognizing him as a friend. Friar Tuck sees Will for the first time and laughs joyously, for he knew Will back when he was still Will Gamewell. The charade has ended, and Will explains that he has joined the Merry Men, who took him in after his misfortune. Robin Hood jumps down from the branch and tells the Friar that he had been testing his resolve. He offers an invitation to join their band, so that they don't have to live like heathens. Friar Tuck has heard of the plight this band of jolly brigands, and is more than happy to become one of them. Now, with their newest member and official priest, the men head back to Sherwood Forest. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Merry Men ** Friar Tuck ** Little John ** Will Scarlet Animals: * Tuck's pack of wolves Locations: * , 12th Century ** Sherwood Forest | StoryTitle11 = Rusty and His Pals: "The Pirate Ship, Part 3" | Synopsis11 = In the darkness of the storm, Long Sin and his men lower a small boat off their ship in order to get close enough to the exhibition pirate ship. Killing the lookout with a bullet, they climb aboard. The captain watches them from his quarters, and carefully rushes below to warn the men. Steve is the first to learn of the hi-jack, and quickly goes to wake up Rusty and the boys. He helps them into some empty barrels, and tells them to stay there until he says otherwise. Sparks, the crewman in charge of manning the wireless, and who was secretly working for Chen Fu's gang, comes up behind Steve with a gun in hand. But Sparks is caught off guard when Steve throws a low punch to his chest, causing him to drop the gun. He swings back at Steve in a blind rage, hating the man who once gave him orders. Steve ends the fight with a roundhouse punch, knocking Sparks back into a stack of barrels. His neck snaps from the weight of a barrel falling on him, and Sparks is no more. Long Sin and his men find Steve standing over Sparks's body. Two of his thugs hold Steve in place, while Long orders the rest of his men to search around below the decks, for any other of the ship's crew that may be hiding. As Steve is dragged away, one of the goons heads over to the barrels where Rusty and his friends are hiding, thinking that a crewman may be able to hide inside. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Specs * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Stephen Carter Antagonists: * Long Sin ** his pirate crew ** Sparks Other Characters: * Pirate Ship Captain Vehicles: * fake pirate ship * real pirate ship | StoryTitle12 = Golden Dragon, Episode 23 | Synopsis12 = The caravan had finally left the shadow of the monastery behind, as they continued their quest for the treasure of Genghis Khan. Nightfall soon came, and after a while of traveling, the group suddenly heard the blaring of trumpets. Their musical tone gave a feeling of foreboding to Ian and the others. They all instantly knew that they would not win the treasure without struggle. Not a word was spoken after the blaring trumpets ended. As they moved onward, Ian glanced over at Doris, who showed signs of being weary. He rode alongside her, telling her they will take a break and she will be free to rest as soon as daybreak approaches. And soon enough, a glow over the horizon foretold of the rising sun. The caravan rested themselves and had breakfast on a hill, then prepared their camp for a few hours rest. As all this went on, Ian sat up against a rock, in truth being too tired to move. Doris sat next to him and soon fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, with him joining her soon after. A few hours passed, then Ken Cockerill woke up Ian so they could leave. Ian noticed Ken's scowl. And so the caravan started onward again, until the next night when they came up to a desolate marsh. Unwilling to cross it in the dark, the caravan again camped the night. At midnight, the sound of trumpets blared again, this time there seemed to be more of them. The sound even caused the normally indifferent Chinese camel handlers to quake with fear. So much so, that they had to be forced at gunpoint to fetch water for the camels. Ian and Reilly decided to see if they can locate the source of the trumpets while the rest of the camp kept itself busy. Following the sound took the two men deep into the marsh, as it grew ever louder to their ears. Back at camp, none but Ken Cockerill had noticed Ian's departure, and while the rest of the caravan was busy fetching water, he took the opportunity to go see Doris. Ken had grown jealous of the attention she had been giving Ian, and while he told her this, he made a move to grab her around the waist, but she resisted. She then bit his hand and punched him in the face, stunning him long enough for her to walk away. When she has reached the other side, she turned and angrily told him that if he was as smart as he seemed to think he was, he'd stay away from her. Ken was confused and feeling frustrated, when a voice spoke to him from behind a rock outcrop. It told him that if he truly desired the woman, he should remain absolutely still. The villainous Torgadoff appeared to him, saying that when the trumpet music ends, the camp will be attacked. If Ken decides to join them, Torgadoff promises that Doris will become his. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Doris Willis Antagonists: * Torgadoff Other Characters: * Pan Chi-Lou * Ken Cockerill * Jim Reilly Locations: * Items: * Treasure of Genghis Khan Vehicles: * caravan of horses and camels | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Absent this issue are Cal 'n' Alec and Don Coyote. Both return next issue. * Last New Adventure Comics issue for Detective Sergeant Carey. This series continues in More Fun Comics #35. * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** Andy Handy by Leo O'Mealia ** Goofo the Great by Russell Cole ** Professor Doolittle by Bob Kane ** "Runaway" (text story), by Terry Keane ** Sam the Porter by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}